As mobile terminals advanced rapidly, mobile terminals such as mobile phones, tablet PCs or the like can provide increasing convenience to users in life, work, entertainment, and other aspects. Competition among various mobile terminal manufacturers is very intense. Optimization of product details often becomes manufacturer's focus of competition and promotion. For example, unlocking speed has become an aspect of competition of major manufacturers.
Biological password, because of its unique and advanced nature, has gradually become a standard configuration of mainstream terminals, such as fingerprint identification technology, iris recognition technology and the like. The biological password can be widely used in unlocking, waking up, mobile payment and other functions, and fully meet user requirements of convenience and security. When unlocking a mobile terminal in a screen-off state (screen-off unlock) using the biological password, the time required for a system to respond and light up a screen account for a large portion of unlocking time. Especially when lighting up the screen, most mobile terminals are equipped with light sensors and color temperature sensors, and light sensing and color temperature detection are turned on, this will lead to a longer time to light up the screen and a longer unlocking time in a screen-off state, and user experience is severely affected.